Gwendolyn Diomedes
An intelligent and talented young woman with a cybernetic body and a secretive past. Known only as "Gwen", she is currently the leading field agent of the Special Forces Reconnaissance Unit 9. She is a devoted- and excellent leader who cares a lot about her squad. History Little is known about Gwen's life prior to her becoming a cyborg and joining the N7 Special Ops forces. As a child she was the victim of a plane crash and spent an unknown amount of time in a coma until Cerberus transferred her brain into an artificial body, without her permission. However, when asked, she did not remember her name and The Illusive Man dubbed her "Gwen". During a Cerberus mission on Omega, she was betrayed by Kai Leng. In an effort to buy time, Kai Leng fled the scene leaving Gwen behind to fend off Garm and his Blood Pack mercenaries on her own. Eventually she was rescued by a Turian named "Archangel". For months she and Archangel's vigilantes undermined every major criminal organization on Omega. During that time Archangel taught her how to wield a sniper rifle and make it "dance". It didn't take long for Gwen to grow an attachment to Archangel. Still trying to find herself within her own confusion, she started acting and thinking like a Turian, even going so far as to brand her face with warpaint similar to his. It didn't take long before seeds of descent took root. A Turian named Sidonis, though loyal and trusted, betrayed Archangel and Eclipse Mercenaries stormed their hideout. One by one, Gwen saw her friends die before her eyes until she was the last one standing. Growing desperate, the Eclipse leader, Jaroth, ordered a Ymir mech to bombard their hideout with a rocket salvo in order to kill the remaining vigilante. After the Ymir's artillery strike, Eclipse mercenaries entered to count the bodies. Amongst the rubble and dust, a hand arose. It was donning an Eclipse glove. During the Ymir's setup time, Gwen was able to swap her armor with that of an Eclipse mercenary. As she was escorted out, one of the Eclipse medical officers removed her helmet, but luckily did not notice her. Before she left, she took her helmet and replied "I breath easier with my helmet on." and walked through the door. The medical officer in turn commented about the weird Turian-like facial paint she had to another doctor. "Must be a trend." he nodded. Later, Archangel arrived at the scene, found the body of a charred woman wearing Gwen's armor and presumed it was her. -To be updated.- Personality Although her Gynoid body represents that of a teen, she is much more than just a normal teenager. One moment she can be really mature while the next minute she shouts; "Let's play hide and seek!". On the field she's widely respected for being a resourceful and creative tactician and is very protective of the Spec. Ops unit serving under her. The Shadow Broker Records "Welcome to the Cerberus archives, Miss T'soni. You have selected historical file number 12-1." "Gwendolyn Diomedes." - Glyph Arsenal Weapons *M-13 Raptor outfitted with an Extended Barrel and Piercing Module. *M-358 Talon outfitted with a Stun muzzle and Piercing Module. *Onmi-blade in the form of a Sai coated with an electrical current. Ammo *Cryo Ammo to slow down her opponents. Combat Skills *Proximity Mines to force enemies into a strategic location or to force them not to chase her. *Flashbang Grenades to blind and confuse enemies. Tech Skills *Defense Matrix to strengthen her shields. *Tactical Cloak to gain the advantage or for stealth operations. *Sabotage on synthetics and mechs to gain the advantage. *Overload to weaken her opponent. Quotes & Conversations The Omni-blade is the last thing you learn. Omega, Gwen and Archangel are crouched on a high balcony. Archangel pulls a metal briefcase to him and puts in on the ground. He opens it, revealing a disassembled [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/M-92_Mantis M-92 Mantis. As he takes parts of it and assembles the rifle, Archangel talks to Gwen in a low (almost whispering) voice.] Archangel: "The rifle... Is the first weapon you learn how to use... Because it lets you keep your distance from your opponent..." mounts the scope on it. Archangel: "The closer you get to being a pro, the closer you can get to your target..." attaching the extended barrel. Archangel: "The omni-blade, for example, is the last thing you learn..." Mantis is ready and handed to Gwen. Archangel: "Alright... Position." stand up and walk around the corner, revealing a balcony that overlooks most of Omega. They find a quiet spot and setup. Gwen detaches the lid of the scope, which is quickly reattached by Archangel. Archangel: "No... Never take it off until the last minute. It reflects light. They can see you coming from a mile away... And always dress down, never brighter then your environment." Gwen: "Okay." Archangel: "Alright, let's practice. It's the best way to learn." detaches the lid off the scope once more and starts scanning Omega through it. Archangel in turn pulls out binoculars. Gwen: "Who should I hit?" Archangel: "Whoever." scans the entrance of Afterlife and spots Aria entering. Gwen: "No innocents, right?" Archangel: "No collateral damage, no." keeps looking around and spots Eclipse mercenaries near transports. A Salarian seems to have a heated discussion with a Human local." Gwen: "Salarian Eclipse Leader?" Archangel: his binoculars. "I believe that's Jaroth's brother. Ok." leans in closer to Gwen and starts whispering in her ear. '' '''Archangel': "Keep calm... Don't take your eyes off him... Breathe easy... Watch his movement... Pretend you're standing next to him... Try to feel his next movement... Take a deep breath." takes a deep breath through her nose. Archangel: "Hold it..." holds her breath. The Salarian Eclipse Leader starts moving erratically and pulls out a gun, holding it point blank at the innocent Human local. Archangel: Calm. "Now..." pulls the trigger... Trivia *Her first name "Gwendolyn" is derived from the Welsh word "Gwendolen" which means "White Moon". *Her last name "Diomedes" is derived from Greek mythology meaning "God-like cunning" or "Advised by Zeus". *In the Greek mythology, Diomedes was the King of Argus before he was ultimately slain by Heracles. *Gwen is Ambidextrous. Meaning she can write both-handed with equal ease. *Gwen's hetero sexual preference is towards Turians. *In building Gwen, Cerberus was only able to reproduce her soft tissue and organs, not her bones. This is why she has a metalic internal skeleton and Exo-skeleton. *Her Exo-skeleton has the ability to ricochet the bullets of small arms fire. Heavy duty weaponry however, like the M-99 Saber and M-98 Widow, are known to puncture. *During her service in the Special Forces Reconnaissance Unit 9 she's had to replace her left arm twice. Once cause of a rogue Ymir Mech crushing it under its foot and the other time cause of an M-98 Widow heavy duty rifle. Misc. -To be updated.- Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Infiltrator Category:N7 Category:Alliance Special Forces Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Ex-Vigilante